Experiencias aún por vivir
by Alea Jacta Est
Summary: -CONGELADA-Yuki se desconcierta por no ver a la clase nocturna... Kaname la invita de vacaciones, le revelará grandes secretos que cambiarán la vida de la joven humana. ACTUALIZADO 10-06
1. Capitulo 1 Normalidad defectuosa

**Titulo: **Experiencias aún por vivir

**Rating: M (+16)  
**

**Categoria: **Romance/Family

**Ambientación: **El Fan-Fic se situa antes de que Kuran Rido despierte, en las vacaciones de la Academia Cross.

**Historia: **Todo comienza cuando Kaname invita a Yuuki a un viaje fuera del país, este le revela un gran secreto en el trayecto al avión ¿qué es lo que Kaname le dirá a Yuuki? Pués es lo que aún ni yo misma lo sé. En el momento que se retiran de la Academia, Yuuki deja una carta a Zero ¿qué será lo que contiene? es la pregunta que Zero se hace en el momento que el Director Cross se la entrega...

**Advertencia: **Contendrá escenas fuertes en los proximos capitulos, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight es propiedad intelectual de Matsuri Hino.

-----------------------------------

_Todo se veía normal en la Academia Cross, la clase nocturna estaba por salir y la clase diurna esperando su salida, como siempre todos estaban gritando…_

**Yuuki:** ¿por qué demoran más de lo normal?-preguntó-

**Zero:** Que se yo estos siempre se demoran, pero es verdad ahora están tardando más de lo normal. Algo que no es bueno porque yo quiero largarme de aquí.

**Yuuki**_:*****¿Sé habrán ido? Espero que no, quisiera ver por última vez a Kaname-sama*_ Sin duda Zero tienes muchas cosas que hacer ¿no?-dijo en tono de burla-

**Zero:** Por su puesto, no solo tengo que llorar y cortarme las venas como tú, ya que mi salvador se va por tres meses –dijo burlándose de ella-

_Yuuki se sonrojó por un segundo y al siguiente se encontraba en dirección al edificio central de la academia para averiguar que pasaba._

**Zero:** A dónde vas Yuuki?!-gritó-

**Yuuki:** voy a averiguar que pasó, nos vemos después- dijo tristemente-

**Zero**: **_*_**_Tan cercana a Kuran, este sujeto me está hartando quiero saber que pretende con Yuuki*****_

(Se acercan con temor)

**Estudiante1**: Prefecto Zero ¿por qué la clase nocturna no ha salido aún?-dijo con miedo

**Zero:** No lo sé y no me interesa. Háganse a un lado –gritó-

**Estudiantes**: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!

**Estudiante 2:** Vayámonos seguramente se fueron u.u

**Estudiantes:** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh u.u

- no podré ver a idol-sempai

- ni ha ruuuka-chaaaan aaaaaaaah

- noooooooooooooo T-T

**-Camino Al Edificio Central-**

**Yuuki: **_*Zero no mide sus palabras, él cuando aprenderá…*_ siempre es lo mismo-suspira-

_ - Alguien se acerca caminando hacía ella sin que lo note -_

**Kaname**: Siempre es lo mismo qué Yuuki-preguntó apareciendo sin que la chica se diera cuenta-

**Yuuki:** eehh Kaname-sama ¿de dónde salió? O.o-preguntó desconcertada-_*Kaname-sama estará espiándome, es eso posible*-_se sonroja-

**Kaname:** ¿qué pasa Yuuki?-preguntó preocupado-

**Yuuki:** Nada solo estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, quisiera saber más de mis padres biológicos, pero no encuentro nada _*y, por otro lado está Zero que con algunos comentarios me hace sentir mal*-_dijo melancólicamente_-_

**Kaname:** Ya veo, eso es lo que te preocupa. Trataré de ver en que puedo ser útil-dijo con energía_-*Si llegarás a saber la verdad, no podrías tener esa hermosa sonrisa, quédate un momento más en esta burbuja -pensó con pena-* _

**Yuuki: **Gracias Kaname-sama -haciendo una leve reverencia-

**Kaname: **Yuuki tengo una invitación para ti: me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras estos 3 meses, debido a que hace mucho que no estamos solos como solíamos estar cuando pequeños, recuerdas cuando fuiste a buscarme a la ciudad… me preocupé mucho esa vez -abraza a Yuuki fuertemente- Te gustaría acompañarme en el viaje -preguntó con miedo a un no por respuesta-

**Yuuki:**_*Es cierto, hace mucho no compartimos, pero quisiera ir no solo por eso, sino también para decirle cuanto lo amo* _Si me encantaría ir, pero debo preguntar al director antes y también debo saber a donde iremos-dijo algo temerosa, pero alegre-

**Kaname:** Con el Director ya hablé, el dijo que no hay problemas, pero que tengo que cuidarte mucho y eso está de más decirlo. *_tú eres lo más importante para mi, Yuuki*_ Además necesitaba que firmara el permiso para poder salir del país, pero solo eso te diré porque el resto es sorpresa.

**Yuuki**:*_Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!*_ En serio Kaname-sama salir del país *O* pensé que algo así nunca pasaría, pero debes decirme el clima que existe, para saber que ropa llevas. Una pregunta Kaname-sama –dijo tristemente-

**Kaname:***_espero que no quiera llevar a kyriuu*_ Debes llevar lo justo, así que no te preocupes en empacar ropa para tres meses, aún hay sorpresas. Ahora Dime Yuuki ^^ ¿cuál es tú pregunta?

**Yuuki:** El resto de la Clase Nocturna también irá-preguntó esperando un no-

**Kaname:** _*-suspiro-menos mal que no se trataba de kyriuu*_ no, este viaje es solo de nosotros dos. El resto de la Clase Nocturna, volverá a sus hogares.

**Yuuki:** Ya veo, Kaname-sama ahora debo irme porque mis labores como prefecta aún no terminan y debo ir a preguntar por qué el retraso de la Clase Nocturna al director.

**Kaname: **Te daré yo esa información, así tú puedes informar a Kyriuu y luego hacer tu maleta, debido a que salimos en 30 minutos más hacía el aeropuerto. La Clase Nocturna se retiró anoche de la Academia Cross porque así evitaríamos desorden de la Clase Diurna debido a las vacaciones.

**Yuuki**: Ya veo, iré a informarlo. Adiós Kaname-sama –reverencia-

**Kaname**: Adiós mi querida Yuuki _*al fin estaremos solos******wiii*****_- fue su pensamiento más profundo-

**-Salida del Dormitorio de la Luna –**

**Yuuki**: Zero, los estudiantes de la Clase nocturna se retiraron a sus hogares el día de ayer.

**Zero: **Ok, TODO MUNDO FUERA DE AQUÍ-gritó Zero, pero tan solo quedaban unas 20 estudiantes, ya la gran mayoría se había marchado- Varios se fueron porque creyeron eso.

**Yuuki: **Ya veo… Adiós Zero, debo marcharme.

**Zero:** -la toma del brazo y la abraza- no estás enojada verdad-preguntó el peliplateado-

**Yuuki:** No, ¿por qué debería estarlo?

**Zero:** pensé eso, como te fuiste rápidamente_…*que bueno que no se enojó u.u*_

**Yuuki**:*_no se si decirle a Zero que me iré con Kaname-sempai*_ bueno Zero, me voy-dijo alejándose del lugar y de los brazos del joven-

**Zero****: ****_*_**_que le pasará, estaba en las nubes… Cada día nuestra relación contiene menos palabras. Yuuki, Yuuki, Yuuki… extraño verte sonreír y no se cual es la causa; si tu pasado perdido o el hecho de que yo cometiera tan vil y asqueroso pecado. Sé que no podré ocultar mis sentimientos hacía ti toda la vida, siempre sabes como hacerme sentir bien, desde el primer momento en que llegue a casa del Director, cuando aún era pequeño y estaba manchado en sangre mordido por un vampiro sangre pura sabía lo que significaba y sabía el destino que tendría. Nunca fui capaz de decirte lo que pasó así como el director jamás menciono que fue un Cazador de Vampiros- el mejor en la historia-, relaciono esa vergüenza a lo que a mí me sucedió, la raza que odio, ahora es lo que soy: un animal, un monstruo que se alimenta de sangre de humanos, ya no soy más humano, ya nunca volveré a ser normal… Me dedico a cazar a los de mi especie…*****_

-Continuará-

Espero Reviuuuus!

Chau


	2. Palabras que no se como asimilar Parte 1

Bueno aquí estoy en mi segundo capitulo, a pesar de que según el reporte de fanfiction me ha ido relativamente bien en cuanto a visitas, no he tenido ningún review =( una pena pues me encantaría saber que piensan.

Como ya saben este Fic es de Yuuki/Kaname, es decir, Yuuka. Esta pareja es mi favorita *O*.

***ACLARO desde ya que no tengo ningún problema con Zero, solo que creo que el amor de Yuuki no es para él, si no que para Kaname *o*, en fin cada uno tiene sus preferencias.

_***frase en cursiva***= Pensamientos del personaje._

_***= cambio de lugar_

**Capitulo 2: Palabras que no se como asimilar Parte 1**

El día en que el mundo se tiñó de rojo; unos padres dispuestos a salvar a su pequeña de las garras del mal, un hermano ha sido abandonado en un abismo sin salida, la calida sonrisa se ha marchado ya… ya no quedan recuerdos en ella, eso me duele, podría despertarla y traerla devuelta, devuelta a un mundo sangriento y monstruoso ¿es lo qué realmente quiero? Tenerla para mi será acaso por lujuria o por amor hacía ella ¿qué debo hacer? Un dilema… ella quiere saber qué fue lo que pasó, yo tengo esas respuestas, pero podría enloquecer al saber su verdadera naturaleza… Purasangres destinados a las falsas apariencias, apariencias que solo me han traído problemas…-con pena posó su mano en su cara-

Y ahora Yuuki quiere saber sobre su pasado, creo no me queda más opción que hablar con ella, antes de que Yuuki se devore así misma, pero decirle sobre este tormentoso mundo que formaba parte... Prefiero que aún esté en su burbuja, por lo menos un tiempo más.

Se oyó un grito

-Kanaaaaaame-sama!!!- dijo yuuki

-¿qué pasó querida Yuuki? ¿Por qué estás tan alterada?-

-Nada, nada... solo que pensé que ya te ibas y vine corriendo-suspiró-

-Hay querida Yuuki -se toca el pelo, y deja escapar un leve suspiro- No me he ido, no me iría sin ti...

Entiendo, perdón Kaname-sama -dijo la joven apenada-

Ahora vamos que el auto nos espera y tengo noticias para ti-dijo algo nervioso-

* * *

- Edificio Central-

¿Dónde estará? siempre se pierde los jueves ¬ ¬ -decía un Zero preocupado-

Toc toc, pase...

Querido hijoooooooooooo! -dijo el Director cayendo al suelo luego de ser esquivado su abrazo-

-Qué te pasa, no soy tu hijo-dijo molesto Zero- quiero saber donde demonios está Yuuki.

_*Veo que no le dijo que se iba con kaname-kun*_ Bueno Yuuki se fue por 3 meses con Kaname-kun-dijo sonriente-

-Se le cayó la cara a pedazos a Zero- *_no puede ser que se haya ido así como así..._*

Claro como ella no tiene deberes se larga así como así...-dijo molesto dirigiéndose a la puerta-

¡Zero-kun! ¡Espera! Yuuki quería que te diera esto-saca una carta del bolsillo y se la entrega-

Gracias-sale de la oficina-

_Ahora me deja cartas con este lunático, pero que demonios pasa con ella se supone que quedamos en ir al norte a ver a mis abuelos, dijo que me acompañaría y ahora se larga con Kuran. Quizás se debe a que fui grosero con ella en el cambio de turno de las clases._ -Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –Gritó molesto- Esta carta… ¿qué dirá?

***

_Kaname-sama ha estado muy callado, hay veces que quisiera saber qué piensa, pero no logro entenderlo_-dirige una mirada hacía él-

-chocaron sus miradas-¿Pasa algo Yuuki?-

-Kaname-sempaai, dijiste que tenías noticias para mi quisiera saberlas, por favor-

Ya veo Yuuki-acarició su rostro- te las diré, pero antes debes sonreír un poco-le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa-

-Pero Kaname-sempai, quiero saber las noticias-insistió ella-

-Te las diré, pero no ahora. Este no es el momento-dijo poniendo un punto final sobre la conversación-

-_Kaname-sama u.u ¿por qué? ¿Por qué?... Siempre mostrando esa faceta delicada y triste, dedicándome sonrisas tan infelices, quisiera protegerte, quisiera entregar a ti toda la alegría que poseo, quisiera verte sonreír sinceramente… No preguntaré más hasta que me quieras decir las noticias, ahora solo dormiré un poco_…-cayó dormida en los brazos de Kaname-

-Yuukiii-susurro Kaname-

Yuuki no pudo oírlo, se encontraba sumida en su sueño, profundo como el mar mismo lo es.

_Estoy corriendo ¿qué pasa? El mundo se ha teñido de rojo, no entiendo nada…será posible que esté recordando mi pasado… Sigo corriendo alguien me sigue, lo siento cerca, esta sensación hace años no la sentía…se...parece a la sensación de cuando Kaname-sama me salvó de aquel Level E ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me salvo? ¿Qué hacía esa noche ahí? ¿Por qué?.._

_Alguien está conmigo lo sé… ¿QUIÉN ES? ¿Qué quieres? -__**Tu sangre**__-__**dijo con voz psicópata- **__Yo... tengo miedo…mi sangre ¿qué eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Mi sangre? ¿Sangre? __**La sangre que corre por tus venas me pertenece, Juu…-dijo nuevamente la misma voz-**_

-Yuuki empezó a temblar-

¡Yuuki, Yuuki…!-dijo desesperado kaname- despierta, por favor-más tranquilo púes yuuki abrió sus ojos-

Esto… estoy bien kaname-kun-dijo sonriente mientras le acariciaba su rostro-

Kaname-kun se decía kaname ¿cuándo yuuki le había dicho kaname-kun? Nunca, era algo que lo dejó perplejo, el pelinegro no lo podía creer, una onda de alegría lo rodeo al mismo tiempo que la preocupación por Yuuki ¿qué había soñado que la dejo así?

-¿Qué pasó yuuki?-dijo kaname preocupado-

-Soñé algo horrible, alguien quería devorarme, también me pareció ver a mi madre pensé que todo el mundo estaba teñido de rojo, no podía respirar no había nada-dijo rápidamente-

-Puedes repetírmelo más lento y con calma-le dijo mientras la abrazaba y la acariciaba- nada te pasará estando conmigo, no le permitiré

La voz de Kaname en cierta forma la tranquilizaba, sabía que él nunca dejaría que algo le pasará, el la quería mucho como para que algo así sucediera.

-Mientras dormía sentí sensaciones extrañas como si alguien me estuviese siguiendo y yo estuviese arrancando de él, corriendo a toda velocidad; sentí también que esa persona me decía "tu sangre" "la sangre que corre por tus venas me pertenece" y cuando iba a decir un nombre desperté, solo entendí "Juu" sé que falta de ese nombre, porque así lo siento… Tengo miedo, tengo miedo repetía esas frases en todo momento. Kaname-sempai, disculpa por usar un diminutivo, es que te vi tan cercano a mi y recordé cuando éramos pequeños, lo cercanos que éramos. Disculpa.-

-No te preocupes, yo soy muy feliz si solo me dices kaname, y kaname-kun me gustó tienes el permiso para decirme como quieras, inclusive para decirme tonto…-dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que se ruborizara Yuuki-

-Amo, hemos llegado al Aeropuerto Central-dijo el fiel conductor-

-Me preguntó si el también es Vampiro…-dirigió una mirada al conductor-

-No lo es, es como tú, pequeña Yuuki-dijo con voz tranquilizadora en su oído- Aquí el único peligro soy yo-

-Yuuki se tranquilizó ante tal respuesta, pero lo último mencionado por kaname hizo que se pusiera de todos los colores-

-Amo, bajaré sus equipajes, ¿mientras ustedes esperaran en la limosina?-preguntó el sirviente-

-Si Fidel, no te preocupes. Nosotros preferimos no caminar, por el momento-

-Sí, Kaname-sama-

Kaname sabía que el camino desde el estacionamiento era largo y prefería que Fidel llevará los equipajes mientras el podía hablar con Yuuki

Yuuki se había quedado paralizada con lo que kaname le había dicho.

-Temerosa preguntó-¿por qué eres un peligro? Yo sé que tú nunca podrías hacerme daño-dijo con mucho esfuerzo-

-No sabes lo que dices, sin querer te he dañado y me he dañado más de la cuenta-

-¿por qué kaname-sempai siempre tiene esa mirada triste? Es lo que me pregunto a diario, ¿habrá perdido algo importante? No lo sé, no se nada de ti y de tu pasado tampoco, solo se que tus padres cometieron suicidio, eso me dijo el director cuando pequeña, siempre he pensado que tienes pena por lo de tus padres. ¿Qué es lo que tiene Kaname que lo hace tan infeliz?-dijo mirándolo fijamente-

-Yuuki, sé que esto que te voy a decir quizás no puedas asimilarlo bien y es por eso que prefiero decírtelo antes del viaje, para que pienses y tomes tus propias decisiones. Estamos en el Aeropuerto Central, pero nos quedaremos en su Hotel por 4 días, mientras tú decides y asimilas lo que te diré. Sé que costará creerlo, lo se y entiendo cualquier decisión que tomes-dijo mirando a Yuuki seriamente y con más pena en los ojos-

-Kaname-kun puedes decírmelo entenderé-dijo decidida-

-Yuuki no se trata de que por obligación tienes que entenderlo, si no que de comprender la situación y de elegir que es lo que tu quieres para ti-

-Se asusto un poco- Kaname-sama sé lo complicado que debe ser decirme algo que decidirá mi futuro y mi relación contigo, quiero que me lo digas, por favor-dijo decidida, tanto que Kaname se asombró-

-Está bien te lo diré, pon mucha atención, trata de no interrumpir y ante cualquier eventualidad, por favor Yuuki confía en mi, no te haré daño, _te quiero demasiado _como para hacerte sentir mal, eso lo tienes claro ¿cierto?-

---------------

La continuación la subiré el día Sábado o antes quizás, está lista solo que encontre que el capitulo se hizo un tanto largo...

Hay tantas cosas que tiene que comunicar que unas cuantas lineas no bastan...

Saludos, gracias por leerme y por favor dejenme un comentario o escribanme a mi e-m a i l : v e r d e j o . veit g m a il .c om (junto todo)


	3. 2Palabras que no se como asimilar Part2

Gracias a las personas que me leen.(dejenme un review T-T)

A continuación la continuación del Capitulo...

_____________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 2 Segunda Parte**_** Palabras que no se como asimilar**_

-Sí, Kaname-kun. Ante cualquier cosa me acercaré a ti en busca de tú apoyo-

_*-Gracias Yuuki por la calidez que me has entregado-*_-Todo esto empieza hace unos 10 años atrás, momento en que alguien irrumpe en el hogar de la familia Kuran. La familia Kuran mantuvo escondida durante 8 años a una pequeña sangre-pura descendiente de Haruka y Juuri, y por supuesto hermana mía, pero solo de nombre, pues yo soy el Ancestro de la Familia Kuran, Kuran Rido, hermano mayor de Haruka y Juuri, les había robado un hijo a ellos dos, su primer hijo, y lo había transformado en cenizas; él utilizó el cuerpo del menor para despertar al Ancestro Kuran-los ojos de yuuki se llenaron de lagrimas-Tranquila Yuuki, el pequeño hijo de haruka y juuri ya estaba muerto cuando Rido ofreció la sangre del menor-dijo acariciándole la mejilla- Kuran Rido es un monstruo… Kuran Rido luego de despertar al Ancestro Kuran intentó dominarlo, lo cual le fue imposible, el Ancestro sabía que no podía matarle pues Rido había sido el Maestro que lo había devuelto a la vida. Hace 10 años Rido fue a la Mansión de Kuran Haruka y Kuran Juuri para apoderarse de la vida de la pequeña hija de ellos-interrumpió Yuuki-

-¿qué pasó con el ancestro de la familia?-dijo interrumpiendo a Kaname-

-Yuuki, te dije que no me interrumpieras ¬ ¬. El ancestro logró escapar de Rido y vivió como hijo de Haruka y Juuri durante 15 años, ellos lo quería como un verdadero hijo, le dieron amor y cariño, además tenía el afecto de su hermana que lo quería mucho. Ellos estaban prometidos el uno al otro, para cuando grandes casarse como sus padres.-yuuki abrió los ojos como plato- Entiendo tu asombro Yuuki, tú sabes que los Sangre-pura se casan entre sí para conservar el linaje puro y perfecto. Es algo que ya sabías, porque Aidou te lo dijo.

Continuo entonces, el vivió una linda infancia, claro que nunca pudo compartir con su hermana en el exterior, porque el Consejo de Ancianos no sabía que la familia Kuran tenía una hija y seguramente de saberlo tratarían de usar su sangre como un objeto, y Juuri quería que su hija sonriera sinceramente, no que estuviera condenada al futuro de los Pura-sangre.

Una noche Rido apareció, como te iba diciendo, apareció en la mansión para devorar a la pequeña, Haruka salió primero a pelear contra él, pero el muy sinvergüenza de Rido en un combate de Vampiros Pura-sangre trajo un arma anti-vampiros, una espada, y se la clavó en el corazón, dándole muerte. Mientras dentro de la casa yo me despedí de mamá y de mi hermana y me dirigí hacía fuera, pues Juuri iba a hacer un sello con su hija, para que esta tuviera una vida normal como humana.-yuuki abrió los ojos una vez más, con lagrima en ellos- Una vez fuera de la casa enfrenté a Rido y logre partirlo en miles de pedazos para que tardará en regenerarse, pues yo no puedo matarlo porque el es mi maestro y todo ataque hacía él, él podrá usar su poder de regeneración, calculo que Rido estará despierto y regenerado en 4 o 5 meses más y su objetivo es claro quiere devorar a la hija de Haruka y Juuri y así obtener la más densa sangre Kuran.

El consejo de Ancianos ha mantenido a Rido en secreto, y planean utilizarlo para matarme a mí y no tenerme como amenaza futura, para que así ellos puedan matar a diestra y siniestra a los humanos-

Yuuki quedo perpleja, sabía que tenía que ver, pero no sabía cual papel era el suyo. Fue una de las primeras veces en que sintió que no sabía quien era ni de donde provenía.

-Dime Kaname ¿y qué tengo que ver yo con esa historia?-preguntó confusa-

-Ah..-suspiró- mi pequeña Yuuki, podría dejarte aún en tu burbuja y no romper el sello… Tu Yuuki, tú eres la pequeña hija de Haruka y Juuri, tú eres mi hermana.-

-Yuuki volvió a quedar perpleja, no lo podía creer- Eso es imposible, yo soy humana, no vampiro y mucho menos Sangre-pura-

-Sabía que esto pasaría, se que dudas, por eso antes de tomar la decisión de despertarte con la sangre Kuran, decidí contarte y explicarte tú situación, para que elijas seguir viviendo como humana o volver conmigo a nuestro mundo-

-No se que decirte kaname-dijo confusa-

-No tienes que decirme ahora, piénsalo. Nada cambiará entre nosotros si tu elijes seguir viviendo como estás-

-_Vaya, somos hermanos… soy un vampiro con un sello viviendo como humana… Yo debo volver a mi mundo junto a mi hermano, pero si lo hago Zero me odiará por siempre, pero qué derecho tiene él a odiarme a mi, si el es un vampiro también y hasta ha absorbido mi sangre…¿qué decidir? Proteger a este hombre, que es a quien amo y es mi hermano… o evitar el odio de Zero; lo quiero proteger también, pero no se como asimilar estas palabras que me dice Kaname onii-sama-_Sé que no somos hermanos directos, entendí eso de todo, pero quisiera llamarte Kaname onii-sama, puedo?, también sé que vivimos juntos como hermanos, compartimos como hermanos…Pero es frustrante para mi no poder recordar eso, quisiera volver a recordar, quisiera se dueña de mis recuerdos y no que otros lo sepan y yo no los sepa, pero ante lo que me dijiste no se que responder. ¡Siempre he estado enamorada de mi hermano!¿puedo decirte Onii-sama?.

_______________________________

Gracias a los que me leen, ahora me pondré a trabajar en el 3. Posiblemente ya en el proximo haya más acción ( de ¿qué tipo? No lo sé aún jojojo)


	4. Capitulo 3

**Titulo: **Experiencias aún por vivir

**Rating: M (+16)**

**Categoria: **Romance/Family

**Ambientación: **El Fan-Fic se situa antes de que Kuran Rido despierte, en las vacaciones de la Academia Cross.

**Historia de Capitulo: **Luego de que Kaname le dijera a Yuuki toda la verdad esta se dirigió a su habitación en el Hotel Ryhat; un distinguido hotel. Todo va bien hasta que recibe una carta y tarjeta de una sirvienta…

**Advertencia: **Contendrá escenas fuertes en los próximos capítulos, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

**-Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight es propiedad intelectual de Matsuri Hino.

Capitulo Narrado por Yuuki.

**Capitulo 3** _Pensamientos en Hotel Ryhat_

No se como empezar, no se como podría atreverme a mirarlo nuevamente, quizás si supiera expresarme mejor, siempre carecí de expresión, mi sonrisa, la felicidad siempre me ayudaron a sobre llevar los problemas, pero ahora todo es distinto, he descubierto _quien soy realmente_ es un poco confuso todo, pero ahora se que tengo un "hermano", tuve en su momento la calidez de dos personas que me amaron mucho y que ahora estaban muertas; _mi madre y mi padre. _También había otra y no por ser la última la menos importante estaba enamorada de mi hermano.

Durante un segundo sentí el mundo encima de mis débiles hombros. Un sonido acaparó toda mi atención al parecer era la puerta.

_Toc, toc_ decía el sonido, y sí definitivamente era la puerta.

−Señorita Yuuki abra la puerta, por favor− parecía la voz de una mujer de unos 30 años, seguramente se trataba de alguien del servicio.

Abrí la puerta seguramente quería limpiar el cuarto.

−Buenos días Señorita, disculpe que la interrumpe y que no me haya presentado. Mi nombre es Keyla soy sirvienta del Hotel y me ha enviado el Sr. Kuran Kaname-sama para entregarle este sobre.

Un sobre ¿de qué se trataría todo esto? Un sirviente de kaname justo ahora, acaso él esta arrepentido.

−Gracias por traer el sobre− fue lo único que pude decir. Una vez que tome el sobre, la sirvienta ya no estaba, ahora me encontraba completamente sola en el umbral.

−Tendré que abrirlo, algo me dice que son buenas noticias− fueron las unicas palabras que pude articular en ese momento.

Abrí el sobre sin romper mucho los bordes, parecía tan debil y fuerte a la vez, fue asombroso. En el sobre habían dos fotos y una carta, de inmediatamente mi vista quedó fija en las fotos; era un hombre y una mujer ¿Quiénes seran? Pense en mis adentros. Una mujer con una belleza descomunal, belleza quedaba pobre al lado de aquella joven mujer. Y aquel hombre era muy parecido a Kaname, y en el momento que mis pensamientos se fueron hilando me di cuenta de que aquellos eran mis padres, aquella afirmación me la daría la carta así que me lance a la cama para poder leer la carta tranquila y comodamente, pero en ese momento sono el telefono _ringg ringg _un sonido que me destabilizo completamente, en un segundo pense que podría ser kaname, pero luego me di cuenta que era imposible, por lo que me dispuse a tomar el telefono y para mi sorpresa era, él.

−Hola

−Hola Yuuki− decía una voz tierna, pero a la vez muy triste desde el otro lado− soy Kaname quería invitarte a almorzar−

−¿almorzar?− pero si recien me había levantado como era posible que ya fuera hora de comer nuevamente, en ese instante sonaron mis tripas

−Sí almorzar− decía desconcertado. Yo no podía articular palabra alguna, era como si me hubiese quedado en un trance, pero hice un esfuerzo y lo conseguí.

−Esto… seria genial− dije con un hilo de voz

−Bueno, pasaré por ti en 20 minutos más para llevarte-

−Entonces nos vemos en 20 minutos más

−Así es Yuuki, nos vemos en 20 minutos más− y dos segundos már tarde agregó− Y dime, haz recibido mi sobre.

−Sí, ahora mismo lo iba a abrir.

−Ya veo, te dejo entonces, pasaré por ti en 40 minutos más, para que tengas tiempo para leer tranquila.

Y antes de poder decir algo, él ya había cortado. Me dispuse a ir a leer nuevamente.

_Leyendo la carta_

_Querida Yuuki:_

_Hola, quisiera decirte tantas cosas, pero no puedo sé que es complicada nuestra situación, que quizás estás confundida, pero si hay algo que deseo es que no nos distanciemos más de lo que ya nos hemos distanciado. _

_Recuerdas esos hermosos momentos que pasábamos cuando éramos pequeños, cuando yo te iba a visitar a la casa del Director, recuerdas las veces que él me llamaba solo porque tú querías verme inventándome excusas. Bueno yuuki luego de eso nos distanciamos, la verdad no se si porque entré en la Academia o porque me viste tomando sangre de Ruka (si, sé que nos viste, pude sentirte)y desde ese momento nuestra relación no era la misma._

_Yuuki sé que lo que te he contado es complicado de aceptar y sé que puedes cuestionarte mucho lo que te he dicho, por eso he querido adjuntarte estas fotografías que he guardado con mucho cariño. En ellas estamos juntos los dos y también está en otra Haruka y Juuri, espero que te gusten _

_Atte. Kuran Kaname._

−Vaya− fue todo lo que pude decir en voz alta. No eran solo dos fotos, sino que eran 3, me di cuenta de eso porque una estaba en el suelo, debió caer y no la ví, me senti mal por eso.

Cuando ví la foto sentí como si alguien me dijera, _¡vamos corre tras esos recuerdos!_; eran dos niños muy lindos, abrazados como si no se hubieran visto en semanas. Ese era el Kaname de mi primer recuerdo, y esa niña era yo, pero en mi antigua vida.

Ya habían pasado los 40 minutos, había asimilado todo y había tomado mis decisiones, ahora nada me importaba, salvo mantener seguro al hombre que amo, nada podría hacerme cambiar de parecer.

____________________________________________

Este capitulo lo he dejado relativamente "corto" debido a que estoy entrando en un trance por la falta de imaginación, bloqueo de escritor.

Bueno y además he estado pendiente con asuntos de la U.

Gracias a quienes leen mi fic.

Saludos!.


	5. Cap 4 Decisiones

**Titulo: **Experiencias aún por vivir

**Rating: M (+16)**

**Categoria: **Romance/Family

**Ambientación: **El Fan-Fic se situa antes de que Kuran Rido despierte, en las vacaciones de la Academia Cross.

**Advertencia: **Contendrá escenas fuertes en el proximo Capitulo.

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight es propiedad intelectual de Matsuri Hino.

**CAPITULO 4 "DECISIONES"**

Toc toc

Ya ha llegado, es momento de hablar de mis decisiones.

—Hola Yuuki

—Hola Kaname—tengo tantas cosas que decirte, tantas cosas, pero no sé cómo expresarlas.

—Donde te gustaría ir a comer, a un Restaurant o al Mc donals que está en el Aeropuerto.

—Hhmm... Esto… Yo prefiero que pases un momento a la habitación hay algo que debo decirte antes de almorzar, por favor.

—Está bien—parecía asombrado, pero sus ojos demostraban tristeza, le amo tanto que quisiera cambiarle mis ojos o darle más de mi alegría, para que el también sonría.

Kaname y Yuuki se encontraban en la sala de estar de la habitación, todo era perfecto en el Hotel, habitaciones enormes con vista al mar, muchos dulces por todos lados, y lindos cuadros en la habitación, todo blanco y verde, todo tan vivo.

—Yuuki ¿qué sucede? Algo no te parece en el Hotel, prefieres que nos vayamos a la Academia. Creo que no es buena idea que estés aquí perdiendo tus vacaciones, también puedo borrar tus recuerdos, podemos volver ahora mismo a la Academia, si es que tu así lo prefieres—pero que le pasa a Kaname, siempre poniéndonos barreras, esto tengo que acabarlo.

-—Kaname no es nada de eso lo que quiero, lo último que quiero es olvidar esta hermosa semana que he estado aquí, aunque no te he visto mucho, lo he pasado muy bien, la piscina, el mar, el sol, los dulces y chocolates… es todo muy hermoso, lo único malo que tiene este lugar es que no he podido compartir nada contigo, pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar.

Kaname imagino todo lo que has sufrido, siento muchas cosas respecto a eso, una de ellas es que quiero acompañarte en todo momento, quiero apoyarte, no quiero nunca dejarte solo, no quiero que nunca sientas que estas solo, no quiero que tengas esa mirada triste, quiero estar a tu lado, quiero recordar todos los momentos que pasamos cuando pequeños, quiero ser capaz de recordar a mamá y a papá, quiero que me muestres quien eres—cayeron pequeñas lagrimas—necesito recordar mi pasado, y te necesito a ti.

—Yuuki no es tan simple devolverte todos tus recuerdos, te volverías un mounstro como yo, serias un vampiro, y yo no sé si tú quieres eso para tu vida. La vida de un Purasangre no es igual a la de un vampiro noble, la vida de nosotros los Purasangre es muy solitaria y triste. Te amo demasiado como para devolverte a este mundo, lleno de farsantes.

-—Quiero estar contigo, quiero ayudarte a salir de esa soledad oscura que muestran tus ojos, también quiero recordar a mis padres, por favor Kaname escucha lo que estoy pidiendo, se las consecuencias, pero yo ya he hecho mis elecciones, y una de ellas es proteger a las personas que amo, estar contigo y hacerte feliz—Más que cualquier cosa deseo poder amarte libremente.

—Está bien, pero—

—No, sin peros.

—Hay Yuuki—toca su mejilla—Estas segura que estas preparada.

—Si lo estoy

—Como para que sea ahora

—Sí

La toma en brazos y se dirige con ella a la enorme cama que estaba al centro de la habitación

— ¿Qué sucede Yuuki? Estas muy roja

-—Nunca imagine que me tomarías en brazos, me siento indefensa

—Ya veo—dijo mientras la dejaba en la cama—estás segura de hacer esto.

—Por segunda vez Kuran Kaname si estoy segura de hacer esto.

— ¿Kuran Kaname?

—Si así te llamaré cuando me molestes mucho con tus preguntas cuando ya las tienes respondidas.

Kaname le dedicó una sonrisa

—Ves, eso es lo que quiero evitar, tus sonrisas con ojos tristes, no lo acepto

— ¿Y tú crees poder cambiar eso?

—Sí! Yo no lo creo, yo lo cambiaré ^^

—Mira Yuuki, el proceso será complicado, dormirás mucho rato y cuando despiertes tendrás mucha sed y no hablo de sed de agua, si no que de sangre.

—Quédate aquí en todo momento, por favor.

—Está bien, no me moveré de tu lado, no te incomoda que primero vayamos a almorzar y luego más tarde des el paso.

—Esto… bueno, vamos a comer!

—Y donde prefieres ir

—Donde pueda comer una rica pasta italiana!

—En el restaurant del Hotel hay, y debe ser buena.

—Ah y quiero mucho helado

—Vamos entonces.

Mientras iban caminando Yuuki cogió de la mano a Kaname entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Parecían una bella pareja de enamorados.

Gracias a quienes me leen

Gracias a quienes me dejan Reviews

Gracias a todos.

El proximo capitulo veré si lo subo este fin de semana, estoy inspirada y además en la universidad nos han dado un respiro. No tengo clases hasta el lunes, así que queridos lectores me pondré a escribir y a estudiar como loca.

Planeo hacer un nuevo FanFic, pero sobre Twilight, ¿qué opinan?

Adiós, cuidense.

1/4/09


	6. Chapter 5 Un día

Sé que prometí ahora un Capitulo Lemon, pero les dejo este capitulo que si bien es corto, está bastante bueno.

— — — — — —— — — — — —

Capitulo 5

—Esta comida está exquisita—decía Kaname

—Sí que lo está, no creo que exista un restaurant mejor que este en pastas

—Si lo dices tú que eres una experta en comida, te creo Yuuki—decía con una sonrisa, la sonrisa era particularmente alegre, Yuuki nunca había visto esa sonrisa por lo que se asombró bastante.

—Kaname dijiste que estaríamos solo 5 días o 3 la verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien, y ya llevamos 1 semana aquí, no digo que me quiera ir, lo he pasado maravillosamente bien, pero estoy ansiosa.

—Ya sabes que después de tú helado todo cambiará, debemos también esperar a lo menos dos días para tu recuperación.

—Vamos por el helado, estoy ansiosa por ver la variedad de sabores, quiero uno de chocolate suizo con vainilla con chips de colócate y un poco de café helado sin crema.

—Uhmm—levantó una ceja—me parece bueno que te gusten los helados y disfrutes mucho de la comida, pero hay algo que me preocupa Yuuki y es que eso no es sano.

—Kaname no seas agua fiesta y solo disfruta el momento*_¡Ya, lo dije! Ahora espero que no se enoje u.u_.

Kaname quedó paralizado, jamás pensó que ella fuera capaz de hablarle de esa forma, más bien pensaba que nadie le hablaría nunca así, eso lo despertó y salio de la nube oscura en la que se encontraba, ella sin duda le daba no solo calidez sino que también era su cable a tierra.

—Bueno no hay tiempo que perder, vamos—dijo Yuuki

—Yo te sigo a ti—decía un Kaname aún paralizado.

_XXX OOO XXX Mientras en otro lugar del mundo…_

_Querido Zero:_

_Se que te prometí acompañarte en tu visita a tu abuelo, espero que entiendas la decisión que he tomado. Kaname es muy importante para mi, tú también lo eres, pero en este momento mi corazón me dice que algo muy bueno me pasará si voy con Kaname. _

_Se que saldremos del país, no se a donde iremos, es una sorpresa. No quise decírtelo porque pensé que te enojarías mucho. _

_Mándale mis saludos a tu abuelo, perdóname Zero y cuídate mucho por favor._

_Atte. Cross Yuuki_

_Pd: cuando llegue te llamaré._

Pero que le pasa, un día es una cosa y al otro es algo diferente. Ha pasado una semana y aún no ha llegado, lo encuentro sospechoso, dudo que el director sepa algo confia tanto en Kuran que Yuuki le da lo mismo, pero claro ella debe llamarlo a diario y nadie me lo dice a mi.

Ella es libre de hacer lo que desee, aunque eso me cause mucho daño, mis sentimientos por ella no cambiarán, y no puedo obligarla a sentir lo mismo.

—¡Zeeeero-kuuuunn! Has leído la carta de Yuuki, eso es bueno, ahora le avisaré—así que el muy zorro me estaba espiando, pero que ha caido bajo Cross Kaien.

—Has lo que quieras, pero cuando llame no la atenderé—no iba a atenderla, después de lo que hizo, por lo menos se hubiese despedido.

De repente Kaien se puso serio y dijo—Deberías atenderla, pero es decisión tuya, me voy al despacho si necesitas algo sabes donde estoy, cuídate hijo mío—

Pero que en este mundo no me dejaran tranquilo, bien aun tengo un mes para visitar a mi abuelo, y darle la noticia que no he sabido nada sobre Ichiru.

Haré la maleta ahora mismo.

_XXX OOO XXX Mientras en el Hotel una pareja se disponía a ir a su habitación_

—Y bien Yuuki ¿estás preparada?

—Si, lo estoy

Yuuki aceptaba dar el gran paso, un paso que cambiaría la vida de muchos. Con el cambio llegaría la responsabilidad de un nuevo poder.

— — — — — — —

Ahora me iré a terminar la otra parte, para mañana seguramente estará o para un rato más.

Cuidense!


	7. Cap6, Un respiro, por favor

Hola chicas! Y Chicos!

Bueno hola en general a mis lectores y a quienes me dejan reviews, este fin de semana siento que quizás los he bombardeado en actualización, algo cortitas, pero entiendan que es algo un tanto necesario.

Escena relativamente fuerte, no es para tanto a mi criterio, pero debo decir que no es apto dentro de los estándares morales. ( ¿y qué si lo es?)

——————— —————

_**Kaname**_

**Capitulo 6**

Yuuki parece preparada, pero no me convence, perdóname por hacerte esto querida Yuuki, tú no mereces esto, mereces algo mejor, pero es tú elección, y no quiero mentir si digo que esto no lo deseo, porque lo deseo mucho, soy un egoísta.

La tome en mis brazos la deje sobre la cama, la dormí; y que linda se veía durmiendo, un verdadero ángel, un faro para un barco perdido, mi luz personal, espero puedas soportar esto.

Quise acariciarla, pero acaso eso será muy atrevido de mi parte, pero ¿qué estoy pensando? Estoy loco, si seguramente comer tanto helado ha afectado mi cerebro, perdóname Yuuki, ahora me he vuelto pervertido, pero que combinación tan buena: vampiro y pervertido, soy todo un peligro para ella.

Deje de pensar cosas pervertidas y la tome en mis brazos, me senté con ella en la cama, despeje su cuello, y mordí. —Perdóname Yuuki—

Yuuki abrió los ojos ¿qué irá a decir?, mientras pensaba en eso me encontraba mordiendo mi muñeca para suministrarle la sangre Kuran, la tome nuevamente en brazos y me acerqué lentamente hasta su boca, podía apreciar lo hermosa que era, la forma en que había crecido estos 10 años, asombroso. Me dispuse a entregarle mi sangre mediante un beso, ella al sentir mis labios presionando los suyos, reclamando que abriera la boca abrió los ojos de golpe y se dispuso a tomar la sangre que le entregaba, una lagrima cayó por su mejilla, la limpie enseguida. Ahora solo tenía que esperar que ella durmiera, y tal como me lo pidió no me apartaré de su lado jamás lo haría eso me quedaba muy claro, ahora teníamos la eternidad para estar juntos, pero antes debíamos acabar con Rido.

Yuuki debe haber dormido como unas 15 horas, no tome el tiempo, pero más o menos ese tiempo había pasado para que viniera su primera necesidad de sangre—en lo que te he convertido, perdóname—

—Kaname soy muy feliz, gracias—solo eso pudo decir, creo que aún estaba muy cansada, pero de repente me sorprendió que me abrazase y besase mi pecho—Yuuki gracias.

—no me agradezcas Kaname, siempre estaré aquí para ti, no solo para amarte, sino que también para cuidarte—no lo puedo creer Yuuki dijo amarme, gracias Yuuki.

Le ofrecí mi cuello para que tomase lo que es suyo, lo que siempre seria de ella, mi sangre. Sentí muchas emociones en mi cuerpo, mi autocontrol, mi pared hacía la felicidad pareció desmoronarse por un segundo, Yuuki no era consiente de lo que causaba en mí, te amo, aún no tenía el valor para decirle que le amaba, se que ella puede sentir miedo, después de todo vivió 10 años como humana.

Yuuki cayó nuevamente en los brazos de Kaname este la dejo en la cama recostada mientras él se dirigia al baño a ducharse y ponerse cómodo para dormir. Cuando volvió del baño no supo de donde podía tomar a Yuuki, no supo si debía ponerle su pijama, después de todo no podía dejarla que durmiera con un vestido y botas.

—Vaya, ahora si que no se que hacer—deberé cambiar su ropa yo, porque de ninguna manera la despertaré en este momento. Ella debe estar recordando, no quiero interrumpirla.

—donde dejará ella su pijama—

Kaname si que se veía desconcertado, tener que desvestir a Yuuki, jamás pasó por su mente que tendría que hacer eso, y si ella cuando despertase se enojaba, él no pensó en esa posibilidad, en sus acciones no había perversión, solo quería ayudar a su hermana.

—Por donde empiezo, si claro las botas—saqué sus botas, luego sus medias, creo que me aventuraré por el vestido ¿qué opción tengo? Realmente ninguna, seguí aventurándome, esto ya parece una tortura cuando le estaba poniendo su pantalón de seda saltó y se rompieron un par de cristales en la ventana, enseguida llamó mi atención, sin duda Yuuki no estaba recordando algo agradable—perdóname—tengo que seguir con esto, ahora venía sacar el sujetador ¿lo dejo o lo saco? Ahhh, por primera vez no se que puedo hacer, tengo una idea vaga de cómo hacerlo, manos a la obra entonces, pero que es fantástico hablarme para mi mismo ¿quién me escucha? Nadie en mis pensamientos puedo estar seguro, puse el camisón y di vuelta a Yuuki, para poder desabrochar su sujetador, me encontraba tocando su espalda desnuda cuando una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, haciendo que cada vello en mi se pusiera en punta ¿qué me pasa?, de pronto me encontraba besando un hombro descubierto sensualmente en Yuuki se molestaría con esto, yo creo que sí. Una voz en mi interior me incitaba a seguir recorriendo con manos o vista el cuerpo de Yuuki, pero mi autocontrol y mi pared son mejores que esa voz, así que abrí la amplia cama para acostar a Yuuki, cerré las cortinas así el sol no nos molestaría temprano.

Ahora se supone que debo acostarme junto a ella pero creo que seria mas prudente quedarme sentado en el sillón. ¡Oh, vamos Kaname! No te quedarás ahora así luego de besar su hombro y desvestirla, me decía una voz interior, y sin duda tenía razón, si bien no iba a aprovecharme más, si iba a dormir con ella en su primer día de transformación, se lo había prometido, ella necesitaba de mi, y yo necesitaba mucho de ella, la bese en su frente y la acurruque cerca de mí.

Eran alrededor de las 6 de la mañana, estaba amaneciendo y a Kaname se le había olvidado cerrar una cortina, el por supuesto no se dio cuenta de aquel detalle, que ahora seria un tanto grande.

———————

Gracias

Veré que puedo hacer para lo de lemon porque la verdad es que es primera vez que toco ese tema en algo que escribo y si bien llama un poco mi atención, aún dudo.

Este Capi tuvo un poco de algo porno jajaja Vaya que es interesante este Kanamesin


	8. POV KANAME

Hola, perdón por la tardanza.

**Capitulo 7 Kaname POV**

— Mis ojos, esto realmente molesta— la oí quejarse—pero ¿qué demonios?

— ¿Qué sucede Yuuki?—ay mierda…

—Es…esto ¿quién me cambió la ropa?— qué voy hacer ahora, se dio cuenta ahora qué le digo.

—No te alarmes, no fue nadie extraño—si claro como si tu fueras muy cercano—Yo fui—vi como sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo muy fuerte—pero no te preocupes, no vi nada—si como no, hasta la besaste, esperas que te crea—perdona si fue muy atrevido, pero no iba a dejarte dormir con botas y un vestido, necesitabas tu ropa de descanso, lo siento si te incomodó.

—No esto Kaname, no te preocupes, está bien. Confió en ti, gracias.

—Y dime ¿cómo te sientes ahora?

—Ahora me siento algo mareada, siento algo raspándome en la garganta, puedo sentir muchas cosas, extraño a dos personas y esas personas eran muy poderosas, pero ya no están—rompió en llanto, me acerque a acurrucarla.

—Tranquila, mantén tus pensamientos tranquilos Yuuki. Ahora cuestionarás todo, más adelante entenderás por qué lo hicieron. Ahora es el momento en que tú te prepares para una guerra, guerra que me hubiese gustado no participaras, pero eres parte de mi mundo ahora, y eres muy cabezota, por lo que imagino que no hubiese podido apartarte aunque siguieses siendo humana.

—Kaname—su voz era deliciosa cuando mencionaba mi nombre

—Dime Yuuki

Vi como sus mejillas tomaban un tono rojizo

—Dime cómo eran _ellos_, por favor—y como negarme ante su pedido, ella pide yo doy.

—Tranquila, ahora no es mejor momento para hablar de eso, tienes todos tus recuerdos aflorando en ese momento—le dije esto mientras acercaba su cara hasta mi cuello—toma todo lo que necesites, Yuuki.

—No, yo no…

—Yuuki hazlo, quiero compartir mi sangre contigo—y así veas cuanto te ama este ser insignificante que está frente a ti.

Amo a esta mujer, debo protegerla, con ella quiero compartir mi vida, ella es el motivo por el cual lucho día a día, el motivo de mi existencia, la necesito, y si se que suena muy egoísta de mi parte.

Sentía como tomaba de mí y me arrepentía por haberla convertido en este monstruo,

—Kaname, gracias. Gracias por todo, por amarme, por cuidarme en silencio, por todo, gracias.

—Yuuki—dije atrayendo su cara hacía mi—te amo—le dije mirándola a los ojos.

—Y yo a ti Kaname. Gracias por todo.

Cuando pronunció esas palabras pude sentir como un brillo de esperanza aparecía en mi vida. Ella estaba aceptando todo, solo estaba algo confusa por recuerdos de nuestros padres, pero parecía aceptar lo que ahora era. Esto me hacía muy feliz, le amaba tanto quería verle sonreír, quería que ella disfrutase todo, Yuuki, Yuuki…he mencionado que la amo.

—Kaname ¿tú quieres beber de mi?—esta pregunta me dejo perplejo,¿qué si quería? ¡Oh, dios! Solo el sabía cuanto quería esto, pero Yuuki no sabe el valor de la sangre entre vampiros, tendría que explicárselo, pero este no era el momento.

—Claro que lo deseo, pero no quiero que lo hagas por gratitud. Compartir sangre es algo muy preciado, no quiero que te esfuerces hasta que lo comprendas por completo.

—Como tu quieras…—y antes de darme cuenta _ella me estaba besando_ creo que estoy en las nubes, si ella me estaba besando, algo que nunca pensé pasaría estaba pasando, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo.

_Autocontrol, autocontrol. Autocontrol, autocontrol. Autocontrol, autocontrol. Autocontrol, autocontrol. Autocontrol, autocontrol. Autocontrol, autocontrol. Autocontrol, autocontrol. Autocontrol, autocontrol._

¡¿Dónde se había metido mi auto control?! Ahora nada importaba, estaba ella y estaba yo, ella me aceptaba, ella me amaba, yo le amaba, era la única, era mi Yuuki… pero se que pronto esto se convertirá en una pesadilla, Rido despertará y todo acabará.

Perdóname Yuuki, perdóname por haberte traído de vuelta a este sanguinario mundo, y sin darme cuenta una lágrima salio de mi mejilla, y es que esto no podía empeorar más…

Les dejo este intento de capitulo, a mi me gustó como quedó, pero ahora mismo tengo un grave problema de imaginación Vampire Knight. Debe deberse a que me falta mi dosis!.

Bueno quiero decirles, informarles más bien… que estaré ausente en Vampire Knight un tiempo.

Tengo activa solamente la musa Twilight al parecer, porque la musa VK me ha abandonado, es tan frustrante…

Ahora me retiro, gracias a quienes día a día pasan en busca de una actualización y a quienes me dejan sus reviews, estos me incentivan a seguir mi historia.

Cuídense no os desesperéis, queda poco tiempo para el siguiente capi y seguramente mis manos volarán en mi ordenador.

Saludos!


	9. Despertar

_Hola, disculpen el GRAN retraso, les prometí que iba a volver con algo muy bueno... La verdad es que no sé si sea algo muy bueno quería solo un capitulo, pero decidí dividir este en dos capitulos, así que sigo escribiendo la otra parte. _

_Gracias por seguir mi Fic, por sus reviews, por todo._

_Ahora no las entretengo más, lean.._

_***Advertencia*** Hay un poquito de atrevimiento en este capi_

* * *

POV Yuuki

Por primera vez siento el mundo _diferente_, un mundo lleno de vida, de risas, de alegría, pero aún le falta _algo_.

Me faltan _ellos_… dos seres sumamente poderosos, una _Madre_, y un _Padre_… Ellos cuidaron de mí hasta que no pudieron más, _alguien_ les arrebató la vida, y ese _alguien_ me quiere a mí, ese _alguien_ es él de mi sueño, Rido…

Poco a poco voy abriendo mis sentidos a este nuevo mundo, sintiendo cosas que antes eran imperceptibles para mi como humana, claro ahora soy vampiro, el depredador más _peligroso_ del planeta, y quizás del universo…

Voy sintiendo ruidos nuevos, nuevos aromas; una respiración entrecortada y un aroma inigualable están cerca, solo un nombre se me viene a la cabeza 'Kaname', el hombre que amo, mi hermano…

Se mantuvo a mi lado, no se fue en ningún momento, gracias. Siempre estuviste ahí para cuidarme, mi primer recuerdo humano eres tú salvándome, mi primer recuerdo de vampiro es jugando contigo, mi primer recuerdo renaciendo será viéndote…

Abro mis ojos lentamente, tratando de asimilar todo— ¡pero ¿qué demonios?!—dije sin pensar

Sentí a Kaname tensarse— ¿qué sucede Yuki?—que vergüenza ¡dios mio!

—es…esto ¿quién me cambio la ropa?

—No te alarmes, no fue nadie extraño— ¡dios mio!—Yo fui, perdona si fue muy atrevido, pero no iba a dejarte dormir con botas y un vestido, necesitabas tu ropa de descanso, lo siento si te incomodó

—No, esto Kaname no te preocupes, está bien. Confío en ti, gracias

—y dime, ¿cómo te sientes ahora?

—ahora me siento algo mareada, siento algo raspándome en la garganta, puedo sentir cosas extrañas… dos personas faltan en este mundo, ya no están, ya no volverán—dije con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, hasta las lagrimas podía oler.

Kaname me acurrucó junto a él, trazo pequeños círculos en mi espalda, se sentía de maravilla estar así con él, pero aun así siento la pena por mis padres, tengo tan pocos recuerdos de ellos, y los extraño tanto.

—tranquila, mantén tus pensamientos tranquilos. Yuki ahora cuestionarás todo, más adelante entenderás por qué lo hicieron. Ahora es el momento en que tú te prepares para una guerra, guerra que me hubiese gustado no participaras, pero eres parte de mi mundo ahora, y eres muy cabezota por lo demás—dejo escapar una risita—por lo que imagino que no hubiese podido apartarte aunque siguieses siendo humana.

—Kaname—le llame

—dime Yuki—dijo él

—dime como eran ellos, por favor

—Tranquila, ahora no es el mejor momento para hablar, tienes todos tus recuerdos aflorando en este momento—me dijo mientras me acercaba peligrosamente hacia su cuello—toma lo que necesites

—no, yo no…

—Yuki hazlo, quiero compartir mi sangre contigo

Siempre me ha sido difícil negarme, y ahora realmente necesito esto, lo haré, además si el quiere compartir su sangre conmigo, yo también lo haré con él.

Sentí el arrepentimiento y la pena que inundaba a Kaname, él no quería que yo me convirtiera en un vampiro, y es que no era otro que un Nivel A.

—Kaname, gracias. Gracias por todo, por amarme, por cuidarme en silencio, por todo, gracias.

—Yuki—me dijo atrayendo su cara hacía mi—te amo—dijo mirándome a mis ojos, pensé que iba a derretirme…

—Y yo a ti Kaname.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Kaname había dicho que me amaba, pero esto está mal, somos hermanos… Bueno no hermanos técnicamente, que tonta soy mejor alejo esos pensamientos de mi, de todas maneras el incesto siempre me atrajo.

—Kaname ¿quieres beber de mí?

—Claro que lo deseo, pero no quiero que me ofrezcas algo así por gratitud, compartir sangre es algo muy preciado, no quiero que te esfuerces hasta que lo comprendas por completo. Habrás notado en mi sangre mis sentimientos, bueno eso no es nada, la sangre es muy importante entre vampiros que son pareja Yuki.

—Como tu quieras…—Basta de hablar…

Me incliné hacia él y lo bese, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo.

El beso lo sorprendió, pase mis brazos por su espalda, lo sentí tensarse, pero profundicé más el beso, nunca antes había estado así con nadie, las nuevas sensaciones me golpearon, su aroma, su sabor; exquisitos.

Introdujo lentamente su lengua, buscando algo, la mía. Nuestras bocas danzaron, mis manos ya no estaban trazando círculos en su espalda, ahora se dirigían hacía su pecho, Kaname me estaba acariciando la espalda, nuestras respiraciones se volvieron entre cortadas, es mi primer beso y es el más maravilloso y será el más maravilloso. Kaname y yo, suena muy bien eso.

Las manos de Kaname parecían indecisas, yo no estaba lejos de estar como él, pero quería compartir todo con él, lo amaba. Daría yo el primer paso, o lo daría él, si no decidía pronto Kaname seguramente pensaría que esto no es lo que deseo, y esto siempre lo he deseado.

Empecé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, pero en ningún momento separé mi boca de la suya, lo sentí nuevamente tensarse, y susurré—es lo que deseo, te amo más que nada—y se tranquilizo

—Yuki, aún así es demasiado—dijo rompiendo el beso—debemos esperar, no ir tan rápido.

—bueno—ahora si me sentía patética ¿qué pensaría Kaname de mi?

—No te preocupes, te deseo también, pero esta no es la forma—dijo de manera tranquilizadora—ven aquí—dijo atrayéndome sobre su pecho y acurrucándome.

—Te amo—le susurré

—Y yo a ti—me respondió él

—desearía que esto nunca acabase, quiero estar así siempre

—aun nos queda tiempo para seguir así, y si tu lo deseas podemos dormir juntos, pero claro quiero que sepas que te respetaré siempre y que nunca dejaré que nada malo te pase

—gracias Kaname, gracias por todo, por amarme, por cuidarme, por todo

—Yuki—dijo mi nombre en un suspiro—te amo más que a mi propia vida, gracias por aceptarme tal como soy, por aceptarme sabiendo que estoy manchado.

—Kaname, todos tenemos derecho a segundas oportunidades, a que nos crean, a que nos perdonen. Todos tenemos también a alguien a quien amar

—Gracias a ti Yuki, gracias—dijo acercándose para fundirnos nuevamente en otro largo beso.

—Creo que voy a malacostumbrarme—dije más para mí que para él

—Somos dos ya los que pensamos así, entonces—dijo Kaname

—Kaname

—dime Yuki

— ¿Qué hora es?—ambos nos inclinamos a ver la hora

—Las 6 de la tarde—dijimos los dos

—Es tarde—dije yo

—si que lo es, imagino quieres bañarte o algo así cierto

—claro, supongo que tu también. Si quieres puedes usar mi baño

—claro, solo tengo que hacer una llamada antes

—está bien—Kaname se dirigió al teléfono—yo me meteré a la ducha mientras

—está bien Yuki—Alcance mis cosas y me metí a la ducha

Vaya este día ha estado increíble, nos besamos, compartió su sangre conmigo, amo a Kaname más de lo que imaginaba, estoy tan feliz. Tenemos toda la eternidad para estar juntos. Solo que ahora hay solo un inconveniente "Rido".

Termine mi ducha, me arreglé y salí del cuarto. Kaname estaba sentado en la cama junto a él había una maleta, la misma que había visto cuando salimos de la academia.

—Yuki—saludó Kaname

—Kaname, esa es tu maleta—pregunté

—si, hice que me la trajesen, así no uso la misma ropa

—cierto, pero que boba soy. Lo siento

—Está bien, no te preocupes, y no eres boba—estaba yo ya frente a él

—Ven aquí—me dijo atrayéndome más hacía él—hueles exquisito—esto hizo que me ruborizara

Nos fundimos en un beso, caimos en la cama. Yo sobre él, inmediatamente eso cambio porque me vi bajo él, nos separamos buscando aire, me miraba con sus ojos borgoña de una forma deslumbrante ¡dios! ¡Como le amo! No se como he podido vivir sin ti todos estos años, pensé.

—No sé como he podido vivir sin ti todos estos años—dijo como si me hubiese leído la mente

—Kaname, ahora lo entiendo. Ahora entiendo la decision de madre y padre. Solo querían que yo pudiese sonreír, que tuviese un futuro diferente al resto de los niveles A. Lo que agradezco mucho es que nunca me alejaron de ti, sino nunca…—calle no puedo yo pronunciar estas palabras

—entiendo Yuki, será mejor que entre a la ducha, espérame si.

—por supuesto, te amo Kaname

—y yo a ti querida Yuki, me haces muy feliz—se dirigió al baño con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

_Gracias en verdad por esperar. Las veo el lunes, día que espero tener la otra parte... :D_


	10. DESPERTAR SEGUNDA PARTE POVKANAME Y YUKI

_Hola queridas lectoras, bueno esta es la continuación, espero les guste, se vienen grandes cosas para esta parejita, en el proximo capitulo quizas haya un pov de un Zero indignado, pero no prometo nada, quizas les de mas detalles del centro comercial..._

_Nos Vemos abajo.._

* * *

**Despertar Segunda Parte POV KANAME**

Esta felicidad no durará mucho, pero mientras disfrutaré de ella.

Yuuki ya conoce cada pecado, cada error, y me acepta, soy feliz por ello, pero hay algo en mí que no me permite ser feliz completamente, mi alma quizás, si es que tengo una.

Ella merece algo mejor, pero soy lo suficientemente egoísta para dejarla y ya eso debí pensarlo bien antes de despertarla.

El agua cae sobre mi espalda, esto realmente es relajante, pero esto no durará mucho, no hasta que Zero acabe con Rido, y aun faltan muchas cosas por atar, pero mientras Yuuki será feliz, si porque por eso vivo, por la felicidad de ella.

Yuuki, Yuuki… Haruka, Jurri y Cross criaron a una niña increíble, aun a sus cortos 8 años Yuuki era feliz, y traía consigo esa sonrisa que un purasangre no poseía, Yuuki desde que nació fue especial, no es igual a nadie, claro que mi opinión no es objetiva.

—Yuuki—pronuncie

—Dime Kaname—dijo mirando por la ventana ¡dios! Se veía hermosa, su pelo ya había crecido, hasta su voz cambió

—Quieres ir a comer algo o prefieres salir a algún otro lado

—Me gustaría saber a donde nos dirigimos, veo y veo aterrizar aviones me gustaría saber cuándo nos iremos, a dónde iremos y qué voy hacer con lo de la ropa. Y claro si tengo un poco de…—la interrumpí depositando un suave y dulce beso en su frente

—tranquila, hay tiempo para todo, pero ahora bajaremos a comer algo y luego te acompañaré a que compres algo de ropa

—está bien, pero Kaname

—no Yuuki, no te diré a donde iremos, es sorpresa—de improvisto me abrazo, le correspondí el abrazo, ella era increíble, hace menos de un día que renació como vampiro y sigue siendo ella misma.

Bajamos a comer al restarurant de pastas, seguían siendo sus favoritas, el almuerzo transcurrió y ya era hora de ir al dichoso centro comercial.

No creo que Yuuki sea la excepción de las mujeres en cuanto a ropa se trate, bueno como sea ahí vamos…

—Kaname no es tan terrible

— ¿Qué acaso ahora lees mentes?—es improbable ese poder no lo ha desarrollado ningún purasangre, hasta el momento…

—no Kaname, no hay que ser un lector de mentes para saber que le tienes pánico al centro comercial, por mi obviamente, pero tranquilo si bien soy como todas las mujeres, no te arrastraré conmigo a eso sé que prefieres algo rápido y así será

—si la verdad eso es cierto, pero tranquila, todo que haga contigo me hace feliz, no importa que tardes siglos, tenemos mucho tiempo por delante.

Ahí iba yo, al centro comercial y con Yuuki, con una mujer, solo dios sabe como saldremos de aquí… Lo bueno es que Yuuki podrá elegir lo que ella estime conveniente, debido a la "gran" fortuna de los Kuran, que por cierto tendré que mandar hacer una tarjeta de crédito para ella, solo espero que no acabe con siglos de ahorro. Imposible, es mucho el dinero, más de lo que hasta yo creo.

_**Despertar Segunda Parte POV Yuuki**_

Que hermoso paisaje, el lugar increíble, salido de un cuento de hadas, pero pareciera que estuviese atrapada, tanto avión por ahí, tantos niños jugando ¿podré tener hijos?, bueno después le formularé esa pregunta a Kaname. Quiero saber ya, a donde nos dirigimos, quiero saberlo…

Kaname ya estaba tardando en la ducha…

—Yuuki—pronuncio

—Dime Kaname—dije mientras miraba por la ventana aun

—Quieres ir a comer algo o prefieres salir a algún otro lado

—Me gustaría saber a donde nos dirigimos, veo y veo aterrizar aviones me gustaría saber cuándo nos iremos, a dónde iremos y qué voy hacer con lo de la ropa. Y claro si tengo un poco de…—me interrumpió depositando un suave y dulce beso en mi frente

—tranquila, hay tiempo para todo, pero ahora bajaremos a comer algo y luego te acompañaré a que compres algo de ropa

—está bien, pero Kaname…

—no Yuuki, no te diré a donde iremos, es sorpresa—lo abrasé como si la vida se me fuera en ello, tenía que demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba y extrañaba, poco a poco fui recuperando mis recuerdos y en cada uno de ellos estaba él.

Bajamos a comer al restarurant de pastas, me pregunto si seguirán siendo mis favoritas, sé que puedo comer esta comida también, solo espero que todo siga siendo igual. El almuerzo transcurrió y ya era hora de ir al dichoso centro comercial, y no creo que Kaname sea distinto de todos los hombres, reacios a ir al centro comercial, es cosa de ver su cara…

—Kaname no es tan terrible—le dije

— ¿Qué acaso ahora lees mentes?

—no Kaname, no hay que ser un lector de mentes para saber que le tienes pánico al centro comercial, por mi obviamente, pero tranquilo si bien soy como todas las mujeres, no te arrastraré conmigo a eso sé que prefieres algo rápido y así será

—si la verdad eso es cierto, pero tranquila, todo que haga contigo me hace feliz, no importa que tardes siglos, tenemos mucho tiempo por delante.

¿Siglos? Se me había olvidado eso, tenemos siglos por delante, como vampiros ya vivimos bastante y como purasangres vivimos más que un vampiro y envejecemos lentamente.

Hora de ir al centro comercial, yo, Kaname y el centro comercial, suena bien…

* * *

_Lo sé, lo sé..._

_Muy corto... Pero ya vendrán mejores, se los prometo._

_por el momento no puedo más... Con la universidad y todo.. de hecho este capitulo fue creado en la universidad jajaja, en la espera de la llegada de una profe, yap me retiro a clases, nos vemos!  
_


End file.
